When Rich Meets poor reposted
by shmowzow11
Summary: Dimitri is a successful lawyer, a multi-billionaire. Rose is a waitress struggling to get by, with a live-in abusive boyfriend. What happens when the rich guy meets the poor girl?
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I just finished my shift at the restaurant. My boss giving me another lousy pay-check. I was behind on my bills, and I'm sure Adrian'll be pissed off because of that. It isn't like _he's_ doing anything, he can't hold a job. I've had this job for five years, and still I can't get enough money to be able to pay the electric bill. My house is slowly rotting, and I had to sell my only car for money. I did have a lot more money before, but Adrian used most of it for vodka.

Can my life be anymore shitty?

* * *

**DPOV**

I won another case. And, driving home in my Ferrari 458, I couldn't help but smile. I've always had an interest in law firm, and when I got a degree in being a lawyer, I hadn't realized I'd be this good. I'm a multi-billionaire, the most successful lawyer out there. Whenever someone finds out they're up against me, I can see any hopes of them winning disappear. I'm impossible to beat. I live in a beautiful mansion, acres and acres of land, butlers, and all kinds of exotic items. I've never needed the company of others to make my life worth living.

My life is perfect.

* * *

**RPOV**

"What is this?" Adrian was standing in front of me, waving the bills in front of my face.

"This month's bills," I said.

"Why haven't you paid them?" he growled.

"Maybe because we don't have enough money." I rubbed my face, my stress levels skyrocketing. "My job doesn't pay me enough, Adrian."

Adrian slammed his hand against the wall. "Then get a better job."

"This is the only job I can get," I said. "I'd like it if you could help out. You can't depend on _me_ to do everything."

I felt a stinging pain on my cheek, and when I touched my cheek, it hurt. Adrian had hit me. Again.

"You do _not_ tell me what to do, woman," Adrian growled. "I'll get a job when I need a job. You worry about keeping this house pretty." Adrian stormed out, and I stood there. I sighed. Why I'm still in this relationship with Adrian I don't know. I should've left him years ago. But I couldn't.

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

* * *

**DPOV**

I didn't go home just yet. I drove to the library. My favorite place. As I parked the car, I noticed a woman going inside, a red mark on her face.

_What happened to her?_

I got out and went in, I didn't see the woman. I decided to look for a book, and as I skimmed the isles, I noticed the woman sitting at one of the reading tables, her head buried in her hands. I wanted to go over there, to see what was wrong, but I didn't think it was any of my business.

_Doesn't hurt to ask._

I walked over to her. "Is this seat taken?"

She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and teary. She shook her head and looked away. As I sat down, I didn't take my eyes off her.

"Is there something wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Why are you crying?"

She still didn't answer.

"Why are -"

"Why do you care?" she snapped. "I don't even know you." I looked at her, her eyes gleaming with sadness and fury. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Fantastic. Now leave me alone." She got up to leave.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I said, she glared at me. "What's your name?"

She continued to glare at me. Her hands balled into fists. "Rose."

I smiled at her. "That's a pretty name, Rose." Her glare softened a little, but it quickly came back. And before I could stop her, she left.

* * *

**RPOV**

That Dimitri guy said my name was pretty. No one ever said my name was pretty, not even Adrian. Something about him made me feel fuzzy. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake it.

* * *

**DPOV**

My mind couldn't stop thinking about Rose. How broken she looked. I promised myself I'd want to meet her again. I wanted to know her. I _needed_ to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I didn't really go anywhere after I left the library. I just wandered. Normally I'd go over to Lissa's place and crash there for a little bit, but she and her husband, Christian, are on vacation somewhere. I'd go to Eddie and Mia's place, but Mia just had a baby. Mason moved to England. I was alone. I felt my eyes starting to sting again, but held back the tears. I didn't want to go and face Adrian. I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

**DPOV**

As I left the library, Rose was on my mind still. That red mark on her face, who caused that? I got in my car, and just sat there for a minute. I hoped I'd meet Rose again; God I hoped. Something about Rose made me feel strange. I shook my head and started the car. I drove all the way home. But my mind still wondered about Rose.

* * *

**RPOV**

I kept walking until late afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, and I knew I shouldn't be wandering out when the sun sets. All the creepers and weirdos come out once the sun's gone. I sighed and turned around, and I began walking back to my house.

It was getting darker, and the air began to chill. I wrapped my arms around myself and mentally cursed for not getting a thicker jacket. And, once it was dark enough, I heard all the voices of the weirdos who come after dark. I didn't dare let my eyes wander. I just looked straight ahead, making a bee-line towards where I needed to go.

"Hey, girl, why don't you come over here."

I started walking faster, and I heard footsteps behind me. My pase quickened, and soon the footsteps pounded behind me. I felt a forceful shove, and as I hit the concrete, the breath got knocked out of me.

When I looked up, I saw two greasy, bearded faces. Their hair hanging in greasy strands in front of their faces.

"When we tell you to do something you do it," one of them snarled. His breath stunk, bad. I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"She's a pretty one, isn't she?" the other one asked.

The buddy gave a rotted-tooth smile. "Yeah, she does." I cringed. One of them yanked me up by my hair. "You're coming with us." I started kicking and punching and shouting. One of them punched my on the face, I saw black spots in my vision. And if they didn't want me fighting, I'll just be dead weight. I used my entire weight to slow them down, and they eventually gave up on me. They disappeared in the shadows - where they belong - and I laid on the sidewalk, my face hurting. My head pounding.

* * *

**DPOV**

As I slept that night, I dreamed about Rose. The dream felt so real, it was like I was actually in it. But it wasn't the realistic of the dream that caught my attention, it was that I dreamed of Rose being with me. It was something I never dreamed of before.

* * *

**RPOV**

Once I finally made it home, I shuffled to my bathroom and looked for some pain-killers through the medicine cabinet. I took two Advil pills. I could hear Adrian's snores from our bedroom. I took a nice, relaxing shower, and decided sleeping on the couch would be better. So, once I found a comfortable position, I fell into a nice, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

Normally I'd wake to the sound of my alarm clock waking me up. But this time it was the home phone. When I picked it up, I was startled to hear my boss's voice on the other end.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ my boss's voice boomed. _"You were supposed to be here half an hour ago! This place is filled to the brim."_

I mentally cursed myself. "I'll be right over, sir."

_"You'd better be, Hathaway."_ The line went dead. Once it did, I rushed over to my room, where Adrian was still snoring loudly, and I quickly dressed in my waitress uniform. I brushed my hair and didn't even bother with my make-up. I was practically running out the door.

~*xXx*~

My job is about a little over a mile from where I live. So I would sometimes take a transit bus there. But since I missed my bus, I was running. I was probably less than halfway there when a car pulled up beside me.

"Would you like a ride?" a voice called. A man's. I turned to see a shining red Ferrari going at the same pace beside me. A man's face leaning towards the passenger's seat window. The face looked familiar. But I couldn't go through memory lane on why the face looked familiar.

I jumped in.

~*xXx*~

When I closed the door, I was able to settle down some. The car was really nice. Very fancy. Way out of my league.

"Thanks," I said. When I looked at the driver, I recognized the face. It was the guy who kept asking me questions at the library. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're welcome," he said. "Where are you going?" I told him the directions, but didn't stop looking at him. He gave a quick glance my way. "Care to explain why you're glaring at me?"

"You're the guy from the library," I said. "You kept asking me questions."

The guy - I forgot his name - smiled. A bit of a nervous smile. "Yeah. I'm surprised you remembered." He looked at me, then back at the road. "You're name's Rose, right?" I nodded.

"I don't remember your name," I said flatly.

"Dimitri Belikov." His voice was very deep. It must've been me, but I thought his voice had a bit of a melodic sound to it. That every word he said almost sounded like he was singing. His voice was very, very masculine. He was tall, too, I noticed. Even when sitting. Though he's probably even taller standing up. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape at his neck. Unruly strands hung around his face. His eyes a deep, deep brown. His skin a golden tan, kind of like melted honey. That fuzzy feeling came back.

"Is there something wrong?" Dimitri asked.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Is there something wrong?" he repeated. "You keep staring at my face. Is there something wrong with it?"

I looked away sharply, a blush rising. "No." I looked at my hands, but I could hear the soft chuckle coming from him. He stopped in front of the restaurant I worked at, his eyes widening a little.

"You work here?" he asked. I looked at the restaurant. It wasn't a five-star restaurant. It was more like an old, run-down looking one. Not the cleanest, not the best smelling, very rude people. Most of the employees aren't any better.

"Yeah. Not everyone can afford the best." I didn't know what Dimitri worked as, but if that job could allow him to afford a Ferrari, then it had to be a good job. "Not everyone can afford the things you can." I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I didn't even look back as I entered the restaurant.

* * *

**DPOV**

I kept looking at the restaurant, at the door Rose went through. Her words embedded in my head. _Not everyone can afford the best. Not everyone can afford the things you can._ She's right. For years I've thought that being rich and powerful meant you could buy and do whatever you wanted. Being rich and powerful meant you didn't have to work a day in your life. But I was so wrong.

Rose had to work hard. She couldn't afford the things I could. She didn't even have a car.

There's something about Rose...something that feels very right.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

My shift was relatively quick, and I was very happy to leave. But the entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. Why did it matter to him where I worked? Whatever job he had obviously made him rich. It shouldn't matter to him how poor I am. How I have to struggle just to get by...I felt like screaming, punching a wall. Knocking something over. Ever since childhood I've had to struggle getting by in life. My parents practically abandoned me, deciding their jobs were more important then their only daughter. They forgot I existed. I bet they wouldn't even know who I am if I were to visit them. Lissa's family practically raised me. I pictured the Dragomir family more of a family than my own.

As I walked home, I couldn't wipe off the glare on my face. People gave me strange looks. I didn't care. Dimitri's life seemed so simple, he probably had everything laid out for him. Whad did I have? Nothing. A boyfriend who could really give a damn about me, a crappy job, a piece of shit home, and an even shittier life.

* * *

**DPOV**

My mind kept going back to Rose. I knew it wasn't easy for me to be where I am today. The money I have didn't just magically appear, it took a great amount of years for me to get it. But to Rose, all the money and all the fancy things I have, she thinks they were all handed to me. Rose has to work. She has to work hard. Me? I've gotten so good at my job it doesn't even feel like I'm working. I could see where Rose would think stuff like that.

I sighed. If only I could get to know Rose. To tell her that I had to work for my money, for all the fancy things I have.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I got home, Adrian wasn't there. I didn't even care. He's always disappearing. Mostly to bars. I could only imagine what he's doing there; flirting it up with younger, prettier women. Getting drunk. Probably screwing around with younger, prettier women. To tell you the truth, I could really give a damn if Adrian's doing something like that. He's a womanizer, that's what womanizers do.

I plopped myself on the couch, an old fashioned television was in front of me. But it's been broken for months now. The only thing left to do is read. I had a radio, but I had to sell that to get enough money to buy food and pay a little of the water bill.

I thought about earlier, when Dimitri offered my that ride to work. Why would he offer me a ride? How did he even remember what I looked like? I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on top. Dimitri's filthy, stinking rich. Why would he want to give a poor girl like me a ride? Doesn't he have more important things to do?

I sighed and closed my eyes. For someone as rich and powerful as Dimitri, he's oddly generous. I've run into a few rich people in my time, and they wouldn't even give me a second glance. Snooty and uptight. But Dimitri doesn't seem all that snooty, and he doesn't look uptight. He has a bit of an arrogant air about him, but I can't detect uptightness or snootiness.

That fuzzy feeling returned. It felt like butterflies in my stomach, and tickled my insides.

Could I possibly have feelings for Dimitri Belikov?

* * *

**DPOV**

As I thought about Rose, my stomach did a back flip. I was at home, floating on my back in my backyard pool. I placed a hand on my stomach and looked at the sky. I could still see Rose's face in my mind. All the little details. I closed my eyes.

Could I have feelings for Rose?


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I was at work, and I noticed that most of the waitresses were clustered together. My curiousity became overwhelming.

"What's the big deal?" I asked, one of the waitresses looked at me. I knew her, though I didn't know her name, and she was really rude. Normally I'd be introduced to one of her signature scowls or glares, but this time she actually communicated with me like a regular person.

"There's a sexy hunk of a man here," she said. "He's sitting over there." She pointed to one of the booths, I turned and saw Dimitri sitting there, looking a little awkward and uncomfortable. I narrowed my eyes and marched over there.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. Dimitri looked up at me and smiled.

"Can't I eat here?" he asked innocently. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know he was up to something.

I glared at him. "Someone as rich as you wouldn't be eating at some run down joint." I put my hands on my hips. "What're you doing here?"

Dimitri shifted uncomfortable in the booth, then scooted out and stood. "I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

Dimitri looked at me confusedly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Answer my question." I was running low on patience.

"I want to spend some time with you," he said. "You seem like an interesting person."

"There's nothing 'interesting' about me, now get out." I pointed to the exit.

Dimitri looked at me. Then he left.

~*xXx*~

The rest of my shift went by smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could get. I couldn't stop thinking about how Dimitri had the nerve to come here. Probably to joke to all his rich buddies about it. As I left, I was about to walk home when I got a face full of muscle. When I looked up, I saw Dimitri's towering body in front of me. I scowled at him and tried to sidestep him, he did, too.

"Why don't you like me?" he asked. "I haven't been anything but nice to you."

"Why would you want to be nice to me?" I asked. "I'm not worth your effort." I tried sidestepping, he sidestepped too.

"I haven't even done anything to you," Dimitri exclaimed. "I barely know you and you're treating me as if I'm some terrible person."

"I don't know why you're taking such a fascination to me." Sidestep. Block. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"Not until you tell me why you hate me." Sidestep. Block.

"There's no reason to tell someone like you." Dimitri's arm quickly shot out and grabbed my upper arms gently.

"I'm being nice to you, I've always been nice to you. What did I do wrong?"

"Your 'nice' is what's wrong." I yanked my arms out of his grasp. "Why would _you_ want to be nice to me? No one's ever been nice to me before and I don't expect it to happen anytime soon."

Dimitri looked at me. Those deep, endless brown eyes looking right into my hazel eyes. Looking...searching.

"I just want to get to know you," Dimitri said softly. "Please."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Please, Roza," he said softly.

"Roza?"

"Your name in Russian."

"You're Russian?" I asked.

Dimitri smiled and nodded. "See? You know one thing about me. Can you tell me one thing about you?"

He looked at me, waiting for me to answer. Should I answer him?

Maybe I should.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**NEXT CH., ROSE WILL REVEAL HER TROUBLED LIFE TO OUR FAVE RUSSIAN!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

Dimitri stood patiently, but I didn't want to tell my life story to him in front of a crappy restaurant. I motioned him to follow me, and he did. Once we were far enough away from the civilization, I started.

"I grew up in a crappy house," I said. "My parents didn't care about me. Their jobs were more important. I was practically raised by my friends. Then, during high school, I got involved with a few drugs. Cocaine and marijauna, but I went to rehab and I haven't been doing it since. In rehab, I met my current boyfriend, Adrian. He was in there for drugs, too, and for drinking. He seemed like a pretty chill guy, and he took a liking to me right away. I didn't really like him. He'd try and flirt with me, and I'd blow him off. Eventually I started having feelings for him, too, and we started dating. When we were released from rehab, I finished high school, but couldn't afford to go to college. So I didn't go. I got a job as a waitress and saved enough money to buy my own place. Adrian moved in with me, but everything started changing after the first year we were together. He started drinking again, and this time it was heavily. Now, before Adrian and I moved in together, I met his family. His family is very rich. And when they found out I wasn't some rich heiress, they didn't want me associating with Adrian. But when Adrian continued dating me, they cut off all contacts with him. Then, after he moved with me and started drinking, he'd steal the money I earned from working to buy booze. I started getting behind on bills because I couldn't afford to pay it, I had to sell my only car for money. I had to sell my favorite radio. The electric company's going to shut off the electricity in my house in a couple weeks, the water company is going to shut off all the water, too. I can't afford grocieries, I can't afford to get my house fixed." I felt my chest tighten. "All I want is to have a nice life, and I can't. I don't know if I did something wrong, or if the world just doesn't like me, but I can't live like this. Adrian is abusive and treats me like shit. My job doesn't pay me enough to get me out of my debt. My parents haven't called me ever since I moved out. I haven't heard from my friends in such a long time."

I felt Dimitri's arm go around my shoulders. Normally, if I wasn't feeling so emotional, I would've shoved Dimitri's arm off. But he was comforting me, something I haven't had in years.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled me to his chest and I cried. I cried for Adrian. I cried for my parents. I cried for my job and my home. I cried for my debt. I cried for all the alcohol Adrian bought. I cried for all the money Adrian wasted on booze. I cried for Adrian's family. I cried for myself. All the feelings I had kept hidden for so long poured out through those tears. I cried for what seemed like forever, Dimitri held me for what felt like a lifetime. Dimitri rocked my back and forth in his arms, whispering things to me in a language I couldn't understand. Probably Russian. He stroked my hair, I heard my name mingled in those Russian words he whispered. When I calmed down, I pulled back. A large wet splotch was on Dimitri's shirt, my eyes stung from crying. My chest ached, my face streaked with tears. I wanted to just disappear at that moment. Having Dimitri see the weak side of me seemed humiliating, but having someone like Dimitri actually care for me seemed unbelievable. I lived my whole life a mean and bitter person, and here comes this one guy, and suddenly my clouds are disappearing.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked softly. I felt one of Dimitri's large hands brush hair from my face. Gently wiping tears from my face. I nodded. Dimitri tilted my chin up, when I saw those endless chocolate brown eyes, I felt my knees go weak. "I understand now." Those three words did it for me. I felt my heart lighten, all the bitterness and anger inside of me went away. I felt a strange feeling. It was..._nice_. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I whispered. I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly. "Thank you." He hugged me back fiercely. Dimitri was truly an amazing man. There was something about him that made me feel as if I had been born again.

"You're welcome," he whispered. I leaned back, looking at Dimitri's face. I smiled, he smiled. The world felt so much better.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

"Why are you still in a relationship with Adrian?"

I looked up at Dimitri, his eyes fixed off in the distance. I looked down.

"I don't know." I absently scratched my arm. "I don't know." I feel something warm on my fingers, sending light tingles. I looked down and Dimitri's fingers were gently touching mine. It was a sweet gesture, and I couldn't stop the butterflies from flying in my tummy. After a moment, Dimitri's fingers laced with mine, and we were holding hands. Nothing more.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that," Dimitri said. "You deserve love and respect."

"Do I?" I asked, more to myself.

"Yes." I felt Dimitri's hand squeeze mine. "You do." We weren't walking anymore, just standing. We looked at each other, and for a moment, a look passed between us. I felt this wonderful, nameless something. A something I couldn't really identify as love or just a first grade crush. Maybe both. Sadly, I was the one who looked away first.

"I should probably head home." I removed my hand from Dimitri's. "It was nice talking to you." I gave Dimitri a quick look, something flashed in his eyes.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk with you the rest of the way?"

I forced a smile and shook my head.

* * *

**DPOV**

As I watched Roza walk away, I felt disappointed. I wanted to spend more time with her. I gave a long sigh. I turned back and started a long walk home.

~*xXx*~

As I unlocked my front door, I was surprised to see my parents inside. I hadn't heard from them in months.

"Mama? Dad?" I looked at them in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you," Mama said. "But you weren't home."

"How'd you get in?" I asked.

"One of your butlers let us in," Dad said. I sighed, I don't remember either of them calling me. If I'd known they were coming earlier...

"I'm going to get changed." I went upstairs and rummaged through the closet and put on some cleaner clothes. When I came back down, my parents were in my kitchen. One of the butlers gave them a glass of wine. When my parents saw my come down, they smiled.

I gave each of them a hug.

"How have you been, Dimka?" Dad asked.

I mumbled a "Fine." I never really had a good relationship with my father. He's been in and out of my life. Divorced my mom when I was eleven. Remarried. As for having any more children, I'm pretty sure he had some more.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," Mama said. "You're house is lovely." I smiled at Mama. I've always had a good relationship with Mama. She's kind and gentle.

I heard my father snort. "_Lovely_ is incorrect, Olena. This place is a dump." I glared at my father. My house isn't a dump. It's always clean and sparkling.

"My house isn't a dump," I growled.

Dad looked at me. "Excuse me?"

"My house _isn't_ a dump."

My father's eyes flared. "Your house _is_ a dump, Dimitri. Look at it. It's disgusting."

"Why would you give a damn about how my house looks?" I cried. "Why does it matter to you now? Why does it matter to you at all?"

"I'm your father."

"Barely. You couldn't even remember my own birthday. You cheated on mom with that whore you call a wife and you couldn't even spend one minute with your own children." My father's eyes were burning with anger.

"She isn't a whore," he said, fighting for control. "She just wants to be apart of the family."

"If you love her so much why did you marry mom?"

"Dimitri." My mother's voice boomed through the kitchen. When I looked at her, her face was expressionless. "That's enough. From both of you." She looked between my father and I. "I came here to visit my only son. _Hopefully_ he's my only son." She looked at my father. "I invited you because I thought it'd be nice for the two of you to have a little father/son time. But obviously you can't do that."

"But -" my father started.

"I don't care what your reason is. I've had enough of this. We're leaving." Mama looked at me. She gave me a hug. "It's nice to see you, Dimka. I hope our next visit will be better."

I nodded and hugged her back. When they left, my father tried to say something, but I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I came home, Adrian was waiting for me. His green eyes were glazed, he was drunk. And angry.

"Where were you?" he slurred.

"With a friend," I said.

"Who?" he shouted.

"Like you care," I mumbled. Adrian shot out at me, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the wall.

"You were screwing around, weren't you?" he bellowed. "I knew you were a whore! A lying whore!" His hand tightened around my neck.

Black spots danced in my vision.

Unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

After I woke up, my head was pounding. My throat was soar. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my forehead. My apartment was quiet, I couldn't hear Adrian's snores or footsteps. He was gone. I got up and tried to balance myself, when I did, I went into my bedroom. I got one of my suitcases from under the bed and started stuffing as much of my things as I could in there. I got lots of clothes, shoes, money, hair stuff, a few bathroom things, a few bottles of perfume, and all of my jewelry. When I was done, I left.

~*xXx*~

I don't exactly know where I was going. I wanted to go to Lissa's place, but she's still on vacation with Christian. Mason's in England, and I don't have enough money for an international flight. So I went to Mia's instead. When I went to Mia's apartment building, I found her apartment and knocked. Eddie opened the door. When he saw me, a big smile spread across his face.

"Rose! I haven't seen you in such a long time." He hugged me, and I hugged him. Normally, when I'd see Eddie, I would always have a snarky remark for him or something hilarious to say. But when I didn't say anything, he gave me a weird look. "What's wrong, Rose?" When he saw my expression, something along the looks of fear and pain, and when he saw the suitcase, he gave me a sorrowful expression. At that moment, I burst into tears. Eddie's arms went around me, in a comforting gesture, and held me.

When Eddie brought me inside, he sat me down on a sofa. He offered me some water, and when I shook my head he sat down next to me.

"Where's Mia?" I asked, my voice was hoarse.

"Took the baby to her doctor's appointment," Eddie said. I nodded. After a moment, I felt Eddie's hand touch my hair, pushing it back. He froze when he saw my neck. "What the hell happened?"

I gently touched my neck. "Adrian happened." Eddie never approved of me dating Adrian.

Eddie's hands balled into a fist. "_He_ did that to you?"

"He's done worse," I mumbled.

"_What_?" Eddie's head flipped so quickly, I thought he'd hurt himself. I shrugged.

"This isn't even the worse he's done," I said softly.

Eddie was fuming. His face turning red. His eyes were so intense. "I'm going to kill that bitch," he growled. "I'm going to strangle the shit out of him." When Eddie looked at me, he relaxed. He put an arm around my shoulders, and I felt a little better. It's been four years since I've seen my friends. They try to keep in contact with me, but Adrian wouldn't let me try to talk to them. Not even to visit.

"You'll be fine, Rose," Eddie said softly. I nodded. "He can't hurt you." I nodded again.

"Would I be able to stay here for a little bit?" I asked. Eddie's hesitation answered my question. I looked down at my hands.

"I'd love for you to stay, Rose, but -"

"I understand." I got up, grabbing my things, and was about to leave when I heard Eddie call me.

"I really am sorry, Rose."

I nodded.

~*xXx*~

After I left Eddie's apartment, I just wandered around. I didn't know where else to go. I'd go to Dimitri's house, but I don't know where he lives. I sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left. I wouldn't be in this situation._

I shook the memory aside. If I stayed with Adrian, I'd have to deal with more of his abuse. I sighed again. I was so deep in my own sadness, I hadn't realized someone was calling my name. After a few more calls, I looked up to see a figure jogging towards me. It surprised me to see Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," Dimitri said. "I went by the restaurant and everyone said you didn't show up. I wanted to know if you were okay." He studied me for a moment. He looked at my face, and I saw his eyes hardened. He saw the suitcase and I saw him tense just a little.

"Yeah, I left him," I said.

Dimitri nodded. "What did he do to you?"

"He tried to strangle me."

Dimitri's eyes darkened, and I saw his entire body tense up.

"I'm fine," I reassured.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked. I shrugged. Dimitri took my suitcase from me, and smiled. "Come stay with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

After staying a couple weeks at Dimitri's mansion, I started to feel more like myself. At first, I didn't want to believe Dimitri lived in something so upscale and fancy. Then Dimitri told me he's a multi-billionaire, and I nearly fainted. But Dimitri made me feel comfortable. He bought me some beautiful clothes, nicer hair supplies, some other things, but what really warmed my heart was that Dimitri gave me a warm bed and a place to stay. His generosity melted my heart.

* * *

**DPOV**

Having Roza live with me felt amazing. I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a dream at first, I actually had to pinch myself to see it wasn't. Roza's been living with me for the past couple weeks, and she's been nothing but grateful. She keeps saying she's going to make it up to me somehow, but I turn her offers down. I don't want her to give me something in return, just her being safe is important to me.

When Roza said she left her boyfriend, I felt nothing but pride and happiness for her. She was finally able to leave that asshole. I got to know Roza better, the good side of her. As I listened, I realized that I did feel something for her. But I couldn't tell her, she's recovering.

I'll tell her when it's time.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was about to go to work when Dimitri stopped me.

"You don't have to go to work," he said. "You could stay here."

I shook my head. "It's the only job I can afford to have. I'm still behind on my bills, Dimitri. Even if I'm not living there anymore." I turned to leave, but Dimitri's hand caught my elbow.

"I'll write a check for you," he said softly. "I'll pay off all your bills. You don't need to worry about it, Roza."

"No," I whispered. "Don't waste your money on me. Please."

Dimitri smiled. "I'm not wasting my money, Roza. I'm doing something useful with it." Dimitri let go of my elbow and took out his checkbook. He wrote out a check and handed it to me. When I looked at it, I thought I'd have a heart attack. Dimitri wrote out a one-hundred thousand dollar check. One that would help me so much. I felt my eyes water, I held a hand up to my mouth. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest. "Don't cry, Roza."

I hugged him fiercely. "You're like a guardian angel. Thank you." We stood there, embracing. When we let go, I dabbed my eyes and looked down at the check. "I'll pay you back. I promise. I'll get another job."

Dimitri put a finger to my mouth to shut me up. "Stop," he said gently. "I don't want you making anything up to me. You have too much going on right now." He smiled. "Just be happy." I smiled.

~*xXx*~

I didn't go to work that day. I called in 'sick.' Dimitri and I spent the entire day together, enjoying some us time. We played around in his pool, watched some movies in his movie room, and hung out in the living room. We talked and talked and talked. I got to know just about everything about Dimitri. He got to know just about everything about me. It was like catching up with an old friend.

Dimitri told me embarrassing childhood stories, like when his older sisters made him marry their Barbie dolls. And I told him some embarrassing stories of my own. He listened so carefully, to every word I said. He watched me, too, those deep brown eyes never leaving me. Dimitri absorbed every word I said, laughing when it was funny, comforting me when it was sad.

I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my entire life.

* * *

**DPOV**

After dinner, Roza went to bed. Her mood was so light and happy, I felt myself smiling the entire time. After I washed the dishes, one of my butlers wanted to do it but I gave him the evening off, I went to check on Roza. She was sprawled on her bed, looking innocent. I don't think I've ever seen Roza look so innocent. My heart melted at the sight, and I gave a soft sigh. I walked quietly to the bed and kissed her forehead, she mumbled something under her breath, and I'm positive I heard my name.

I smiled. "Goodnight, my Roza."

* * *

**RPOV**

I opened my eyes just a crack. I saw Dimitri's tall form tiptoeing out of the room. I smiled.

"Goodnight, Dimitri."


	10. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

I woke up feeling refreshed. The sun was pouring through the curtains, and I couldn't help but feel like this was the first real sleep I've had in a long time. I got up and stretched. As I went downstairs, I smelled something delicious. In the kitchen, I saw Dimitri standing in front of a massive stove...and only wearing pajama bottoms. I stopped in my tacks, looking at Dimitri wide-eyed. I had an idea on how in shape Dimitri was, but I didn't know he was _this_ in shape. His body was all muscle, well defined muscles. Every time he moved his arms, his arm-muscles would flex. His back muscles rippled and flexed with every move he made. I couldn't see his front, which was good. If I did, I'd probably be a puddle.

"It's rude to stare, Roza," Dimitri announced. I jumped, he turned his head in my direction and gave a cute boyish smile. His eyes twinkling. "Good morning."

"A very good morning, indeed," I mumbled. I walked over and jumped up on the counter beside the stove. Giving Dimitri a once-over, I think I started drooling. Hard, muscled chest, a surf-board stomach with an eight pack. The body of a god.

"How was your rest?" Dimitri asked.

"Peaceful. Yours?"

"Very good."

We didn't talk for a while, I just watched Dimitri cook. I didn't recognize what he was cooking, though.

"What is this?" I pointed to what he was cooking, and I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"It's something my mother used to make me back in Russia," he said. "Russian styled omelets. With black bread, my favorite."

I scrunched my nose. "Black bread? That sounds gross."

Dimitri smiled. "You'll regret those words, Roza." Once he finished breakfast, he served me an omelet and got the black bread out of the oven. For someone who looks as manly as Dimitri, I've never known him to seem so womanly, cooking and baking. He sliced the black bread and gave it to me.

"Try it, Roza," he said, taking a bite out of his slice. "You'll love it."

Hesitantly, I nibbled the edge of the bread.

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at me, and took another bite of his bread. Biting my lip nervously, I took a bite out of the bread. It tasted delicious. I shoveled down the rest of the bread, and I heard Dimitri's laughter. The way he laughed sounded like music. It was deep and gentle and wonderful and beautiful.

"That was so good." I smiled at Dimitri.

"I can tell you love it," he said.

The omelets were even better. I had to beg with Dimitri to make some more. After an extended breakfast, I slumped back on my chair and patted my tummy.

"If I eat another bite, I'm going to explode," I sighed. "Comrade you are one hell of a cook."

Dimitri gave me a strange look. "Comrade?"

"You call me Roza," I said.

He chuckled.

* * *

**DPOV**

I enjoyed breakfast with Roza. It was very humerous. And I'm glad I got to spend some quality time with her. She wouldn't stop smiling the entire time. The way she smiles lights her whole face, it makes her eyes sparkle and it gives her a glow.

"You didn't go to college, did you, Roza?" I asked.

"Nope," Roza said. "I couldn't afford it."

I thought for a minute.

"I could pay for you to go to college," I suggested.

Roza didn't say anything. "I can't accept that, Dimitri. You've done so much already."

I looked at Roza, her expression looked guilty. I tipped her chin up.

"I love helping you, Roza. I l-" I stopped myself from finishing. "You deserve a college education." Roza studied me for a minute, then looked away.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "You already paid off my debt. I can't ask you to help me pay for college."

"I don't mind," I said softly. "You should do what you want, Roza." I gave her a small smile.

Roza looked at me for a moment. Her face unsure. I gently moved my hand up to her cheek, holding it gently. I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, a tingling sensation going through my fingers.

"Go to college," I murmured. "I don't mind paying for the tuition or anything."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

**RPOV**

I don't know why Dimitri's offering me such nice things. Saying he'd help me pay through college? That's craziness. He shouldn't do that for me. It's too much. But what bothered me was that sentence he didn't finish. What was he going to say?

What was he going to say?


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

The next morning, when I woke up, I went downstairs and saw Dimitri sitting on his loveseat reading an old novel. I couldn't see what it said.

"What're you reading?" I asked.

Dimitri jumped a little, but smiled when he saw me. He handed me the book, and it was some old west book. The pages were really worn out.

I tilted my head. "You like cowboy books?"

Dimitri shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "I've always had an interest in the west." I smiled. I sat down on the loveseat, on the very end. I gave Dimitri his book back, and studied him as he read. His features seemed really relaxed. I mean, he always seemed relax, but this time he was really, really relaxed. His hair wasn't tied back, and since his head was tilted a little to read the book, strands of hair hung around him. His face seemed calm.

_How can someone be this sweet?_

I looked away. I sighed. My mind started bringing up Adrian. How he was doing now that I wasn't with him anymore. Probably getting drunk, partying. He may have a new girlfriend. I didn't mean shit to him.

I stood up and started walking away.

"Where're you going?" Dimitri called.

"To visit a friend," I lied. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on my back. "Okay. Be safe." As I went upstairs, I got dressed, brushed my hair, put on some shoes and headed out.

~*xXx*~

The house looked terrible. Even worse than before. I couldn't tell if Adrian still inhabited the place. His family hasn't spoken to him in years, but would he call them? Tell them I took off? There's a possibility they'd bring him back, but I don't know. Hesitantly, I walked up to the front door and opened it. As I walked around, the place was a hellhole. Empty bottles of vodka and beer and whisky littered the place. Half-drinken bottles of wine stained the floor, the overwhelming stench of cigarettes hung in the air. The sofa was ripped and stained, the walls were stained, the kitchen was overflowing with garbage and dirty dishes, the bathrooms stunk, and the bedroom wasn't any better.

_What in the hell happened here?_ I thought. Before I left, the place had been as clean as I could make it. Now it looked like a garbage heap. I shook my head and sighed. I turned around to leave, but jumped when I saw Adrian standing behind me.

"So you decided to come back," he slurred. He stumbled towards me, but I took a couple steps back. Adrian's face twisted into a scowl. I felt my heart hammering in my chest. I shouldn't have come to visit. But I had to. I _had_ to.

"I'm not coming back, Adrian," I said.

Adrian backhanded me. He knelt down and put his hand around my throat. His breath stunk of alcohol, and I felt like vomiting.

"I'm not letting you go this time," he growled. "You're going to stay here. I'm not letting you go."

I struggled, trying to free Adrian's grip on my neck. But it only tightened. I started gasping, each breath I tried made my chest burn. My head started pounding. My efforts to get away became weak.

"P-Please..." I wheezed. Adrian's grip got even tighter, and black spots danced in front of my eyes. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw a figure tackle Adrian down. I couldn't get a good look at the figure.

Only that it was really, really tall.

~*xXx*~

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. I had an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. My neck stung. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings.

"You're awake," a voice said. I turned to see Dimitri sitting by the bed. He had one of his western books in his hands. His hair hung loose around his face, he wore casual clothes.

I smiled. "Hey." My voice was scratchy.

"Would you like some water?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. Dimitri got me some water and, taking off the oxygen mask, took a careful sip. Dimitri scooted the chair closer to the bed. He didn't take his eyes off of me. When I was done with the water, he gently took it from me and placed it on a bedside table. Dimitri gently brushed strands of hair from my face. "You lied, Roza."'

I stiffened. "What?"

Dimitri's soft gaze hardened. "You lied." I looked down, ashamed. "Why did you go to visit him? That bastard tried to kill you."

"Yeah?" I looked at him. "You think him choking me is the worst thing he's done?"

Dimitri looked at me, confused. "You mean he's done worse?"

"He's done worse, Dimitri," I said coldly. "He did kill me. Once. A year and a half ago. He was drunk, got mad at me over something, and stabbed me in the chest. My heart stopped for five minutes." I felt my eyes sting. "After the doctors brought me back, they had to do surgery on my heart. Apparently he did some bad damage to it, sliced an artery or something. It still hurts, Dimitri." Dimitri's eyes were wide, his face pale. I looked away. "Don't you dare tell me he could've done this or could've done that."

"Roza, I-I..."

"Just drop it, Dimitri." I turned on my side, my back to him. The doctors checked up on me. When they released me, I didn't talk to Dimitri. I didn't look at Dimitri.

I wanted absolutely nothing to do with Dimitri.

* * *

**DPOV**

I felt guilty. How could I have been so stupid? Roza hates my guts, and I can understand why. After we got home, she locked herself in her room. I tried to get her out, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't respond to my calls, she wouldn't eat. Eventually I gave up. There was no getting through to her. It was eleven o'clock now, and I was laying in bed. I wouldn't be surprised if she moved out. Everything seemed to be going fine, and then this.

I turned on my side, and tried sleeping. My mind kept me up. Shooting images of a bloodied Roza, a dead Roza, Roza's grave. What would've happened if Roza had died that day?

If Roza had died that day, where would I be now?


	12. Chapter 12

**DPOV**

I kept tossing and turning. Irritably, I woke up and threw my covers back. I didn't know what time it was, probably early in the morning. I went downstairs and went to my personal library, I grabbed one of my western books and was about halfway to my room when I thought I'd check on Roza. I quietly opened her door and saw her sprawled on her bed. Her legs at strange angles, her hair messy, her light snores filled the room. I sighed. It was nice to see she could sleep. I quietly closed the door, and walked away.

As I walked to my bedroom, that tummy flip came back. For a strange reason, only Roza could make me feel like that. No other woman that I've dated in the past ever made me feel the way Roza makes me feel. It's a good feeling. One I never want to go away.

I don't want Roza to go away. I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed, trying to read. But I couldn't. I got up and went to Roza's room again. I quietly tiptoed in her room, and sat by her bed. I couldn't really see her in the darkness, only the outline of her body. I leaned my head back on the wall behind me, I closed my eyes.

In no time, I was asleep.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I woke up, I was startled to see Dimitri curled up on the floor by my bed. I got out of bed and knelt by him. He had one of his books in his hands.

_Why is he in my room?_ I thought. I sighed, I shook Dimitri's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open. When he saw me, he slowly got up. He stretched and yawned.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply. I thought it was adorable. He came in my room cause he couldn't sleep. One thing I like about Dimitri is his innocence. It makes him look more and more beautiful. More breathtaking.

"Okay." Dimitri leaned against the wall and looked at me. "I applied for a college yesterday." Dimitri nodded.

"Good," he said. I sighed.

"I don't know if I should stay here any longer," I admitted.

"What?"

"It's nice you're giving me a room to stay in but you can't throw your money away on me," I said. "Once I get into college, I'll move out."

Dimitri's eyes widened. His face filled with disbelief. "You can't," he said. He shook his head. "I haven't been this happy in years. You have no idea what kind of affect you have on me."

"I affect you?" I asked.

Dimitri looked down. "How you affect me. You do things to me, Roza. Amazing things."

I looked at him. His hair fell around his face, so I couldn't really see anything. I scooted closer to him.

"How do I affect you?" I asked.

"You affect me in so many ways," he whispered. "Emotionally. Mentally." He looked up at me. "You helped me find love."

"L-Love?" I stammered.

"I've never loved another person," he said. "Then you came. I couldn't get you out of my head." His hands found mine, he kissed the knuckles of my hands and held them tightly. "You can't leave. I don't want to be someone you used to know. I want to love you and hold you and tell you how much I love you. Please."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was the first time anyone ever told me they loved me. I had tears in my eyes.

"You love me." It wasn't a question. Dimitri nodded. I sob escaped my throat, tears poured down my face. Dimitri pulled me to his chest. He whispered things to me in Russian. I trembled in his arms. Somehow, I had a feeling Dimitri knew why I was crying. He knew me _that_ well.

"I love you, too," I sobbed. "I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**RPOV**

Even though Dimitri and I had a big moment revealing our affection, we decided not to rush into a relationship. At least not yet. Dimitri and I are still getting to know each other, and we don't want to rush into anything we're not ready for. For me, though, I still have a problem with Adrian. Dimitri was quick to say that I dumped Adrian the day I left him, _I_ felt like I had to tell Adrian it's over. So Dimitri and I both agreed, once we got to know each other more, our relationship will blossom. But, for the meantime, the attraction between us is intensifying. A very noticeable tension. We'd flirt with each other, like, all the time. Dimitri would sneak kisses in every now and then, and sometimes we'd sleep in each others' rooms. Nothing more than that.

Despite the agreement we made, it's getting difficult to put our feelings on hold.

* * *

**DPOV**

There's nothing more in this world that I want more than to be Roza's boyfriend. But I am respecting Roza's wishes, she wants to get to know more about me, and I want to know more about her. We've only known each other for two or three months, now. I feel ready to move into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, Roza wants to wait it out. For some reason, I don't know why, Roza feels she needs to tell Adrian that their relationship is over. I didn't hesitate to tell Roza that the day she left him was the day their relationship ended. But she was persistant.

Since me and Roza's little agreement to hold our affection until later, I've been struggling with holding it back. I can't help but give her kisses now and then, make flirtatious remarks at her. I love her, she loves me. I tell her that everyday, too. She says she loves me, too, but reminds me to hold onto that love. And I do.

* * *

**RPOV**

It was mid-afternoon, and Dimitri was in his library. Normally when he's in the library I don't bother him. Dimitri is so in to those western books I'm afraid he's going to loose it. I have nothing against the genres of books he likes, but westerns are like the bible to him.

I was out back, sitting by the pool with my feet in the water. It was really sunny and I was bored shitless. The butlers offered me some things for entertainment, but I politely declined. I just sat by the pool, kicking my feet in the chlorined water, and tried to find entertainment in that. But it was difficult. Normally I'm easily entertained, and something like this would have my attention for hours (strange, I know), but I wanted Dimitri here. I wanted someone to talk to, someone to joke around with, someone to -

"You look lonely." I turned around and saw Dimitri standing behind me. I shrugged. Dimitri sat down next to me, and he made it look very graceful. "I was wondering where you were. You weren't in your room."

"Sorry," I said. "It was nice out so I came here."

Dimitri nodded. "It is very nice out."

"Did you ever finish that book?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head.

"I like taking my time on books that interest me," he said.

"That must be one interesting book," I joked.

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. We didn't say anything for a little bit. A comfortable silence surrounded us. The sun felt warm, a cool breeze would come occasionally, but I felt so calm.

"When can I be your boyfriend?" Dimitri asked.

I jumped, startled at Dimitri's sudden outburst.

"What?"

"When can I be your boyfriend?" he repeated. "I love you, Roza. And I know you want to wait, but I can't. I want to be with you."

I sighed. I knew Dimitri was growing impatient. So was I. I loved Dimitri like there was no tomorrow, but I couldn't just jump into a relationship just like that. There had to be a better connection, there had to be some more background. We can't just go into a relationship without a more comfortable friendly relationship.

"I know, Dimitri," I said. "But I can't just jump into a relationship now. I love you, but I just don't feel ready yet."

Dimitri nodded. "I know." His arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I scooted closer to him. I rested my head on the side of his chest, and took in a deep breath. The smell of his aftershave was intoxicating. The smell of his aftershave mixed in with his natural, musky scent was mindblowing. I closed my eyes.

I knew Dimitri was right for me.

* * *

**DPOV**

Having Roza snuggled up to my side felt so good. Roza and I don't do much physical contact. Nothing beyond friendly hugs, or the kisses I'd sometimes steal from her. Having this happen felt wonderful. This is what I wanted - to have Roza in my arms. But if she's not ready, I'll wait forever until she is.

I knew Roza was right for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**RPOV**

"I wanna know more about you," I said. Dimitri was reading one of his western books, he looked up at me.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Anything."

Dimitri marked his place and put the book down. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.

"I grew up in Siberia. I have three sisters - Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. My parents are divorced. My dad remarried but my mom didn't remarry. I'm an uncle, and I love to read."

"Your parents are divorced?" I asked. "Why're they divorced?" When he didn't answer right away, I mentally hit myself. That's none of my business.

I was about to apologize, but Dimitri began talking. "My dad cheated on my mom with his current wife. My mom didn't figure out about the affaire until she found the divorce papers my dad was going to show her. My mom loved my dad. They married young, right out of high school. I guess my mom still loves him, but he doesn't care about her. He doesn't care about his kids. All he cares about is women."

"I'm sorry," I said. I didn't know Dimitri's dad was such a manwhore. That's terrible. "Why don't you tell me about your sisters."

Dimitri noticed my sudden change in subject and gave me a thankful look.

"Karolina and Sonya are older than me, Viktoria's the youngest. Karolina is a mom and I think Sonya's expecting. Viktoria isn't pregnant, thank God. I don't like other men looking at her. I've seen some of her last boyfriends, and they're assholes." Dimitri thought for a moment. "Karolina's really nice. Whether she's in a good mood or not, she'll always have something good to say. Sonya's different. She's rude, especially when she's pregnant. She's always angry about something, and trying to blame someone else for it. Viktoria's stubborn. She reminds me so much of you, Roza." I shot him a mock glare, and he chuckled. "Viktoria's witty, outspoken, funny, smart. But she doesn't like authority. She's the wild-child."

"Your family sounds exciting," I said. Dimitri smiled. "What about your mom?"

"My mom is very kind. She loves people. Everyone loves her, and she loves everyone. She took care of me and my sisters when my dad wasn't around, she did the best she could raising us after the divorce. I always thought of her as a super-mom."

I nodded. "I envy you, Dimitri. Your family sounds amazing."

Dimitri shrugged. "I don't know about 'amazing,' but thank you, Roza." I smiled. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"I want to know more about you," he said.

"But I told you a lot about me already," I said.

"But I'd like to know more," he said.

I sighed. I'm not the kind of person who enjoys going deep inside of myself, talking about personal stuff.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Your parents," Dimitri said simply.

"Well, I'm sure I told you this before, but my parents loved to work. Their entire lives revolved around work. I never saw my dad. My mom didn't care about me. They never bothered trying to emotionally connect with me. Whenever they did notice me, they'd yell at me. Blaming me for things I didn't even do or know about. Eventually my friend Lissa let me stay with her. Lissa's family raised me. My parents didn't care, they never visited or anything. They forgot my birthday, they never sent me presents on Christmas, or even wanted to see me on New Year. When I graduated high school, they didn't bother coming. My dad was on a business trip in Berlin and my mom was in Instanbul for some company retreat or something." I sighed. "Basically my parents hated me."

Dimitri looked at me for a moment, those dark brown eyes studying me. "Do you have any siblings?"

I snorted. "If my parents couldn't handle raising one kid, why would they want more?"

"Have you ever met your relatives?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My parents never let me travel with them. And their relatives never bothered coming to see me."

"Where're your parents from?" Dimitri asked.

"My dad's Turkish and my mom is Scottish." I didn't look anything like my mom - with her red hair and shortness. I'm tan-skinned, dark haired, hazel eyes, and average height.

Dimitri nodded. We didn't say anything for a little bit. The silence was a little awkward, and I began to shift uncomfortably.

"Do you want something to eat?" Dimitri asked. I quickly nodded. Dimitri and I skipped breakfast and my tummy was begging for food. He got up and went into the kitchen. As he made the food, I thought about my family. Dimitri's family was loving, my family sucked. I never did anything to deserve the yelling and shouting and ignoring from my parents. They just did it.

~*xXx*~

After lunch, Dimitri told me he had a case he needed to work on, so he had to leave. When Dimitri told me he was a successful lawyer, I wasn't surprised. He had to be good at something if he could live in a house like this. After Dimitri left, I felt lonely. There wasn't anything to do. I loved hanging out with Dimitri because there was always something to talk about.

Now I didn't have anyone.

* * *

**DPOV - after he finished work for the day**

On my way home, I went to a flower shop and bought one rose for Roza. It was late, around eleven, and I had a feeling Roza would be sound asleep. But I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_It took me this long to realize what love was?_ As I drove, I couldn't keep Roza out of my mind. I was at an intersection, less than a mile from my house, and was just starting to go.

But the last thing I remember was a bright light and smashing sound.

* * *

**RPOV**

The sound of Dimitri's house phones going off woke me up. When I answered, what I heard made my blood run cold.

Dimitri being in a car crash. Critical condition.

Once the hospital hung up, I dialled Lissa.

When she was in the driveway, and I was in the car, we were off.


	15. Chapter 15

**RPOV**

Let me tell you, Lissa should be a NASCAR driver. If you have to go somewhere that's an hour long drive, Lissa will have you there in less than 25 minutes. And that's exactly how long it took for Lissa to drive me to the hospital. I asked the nurse if she knew what room a Dimitri Belikov was staying in, but she said that he was in surgery. My heart dropped. When the nurse asked if I was a relative, I said I was his girlfriend. The nurse led me to another room, and I waited there anxiously.

Why would Dimitri get hit? Who hit him? I couldn't believe it. I felt my eyes tear, I buried my face in my hands.

~*xXx*~

I must've fallen asleep. I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. When I looked up, a young woman was standing over me.

"You're Dimitri Belikov's girlfriend?" she asked.

Technically Dimitri and I weren't dating, but I nodded anyway.

The woman held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Olendski."

"Rose," I said. "How's Dimitri? Is he alive? Please tell me he's alive."

Dr. Olendski sighed. "Dimitri made it through surgery."

"What happened to him?" I asked. "All I got was that he was in a crash and in critical condition."

"That's true," Dr. Olendski said. "He was. He had two broken ribs, a shattered leg, a concussion, a few bruised ribs." Dr. Olendski rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've never seen anything like this before. I've dealt with a lot of car crash victims, but the way Dimitri looked..." She shook her head. My eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't believe it. All of that happening to Dimitri.

"Can I see him?" I whispered shakily.

Dr. Olendski looked at me, then nodded. She led me to Dimitri's room. I broke down when I saw him. He had all these tubes and wires going in and out of him. Heart moniters; breathing machines; IV tubes; some blood bags (to give him blood); bloodied bandages; casts. I rushed over to him and fell on my knees. I had tears streaming down my face like a waterfall. I cried and cried and cried for what seemed like forever.

Dimitri looked deathly pale. His lip was busted and swollen, he had bruises all over the place, stitches and bloodied bandages. I didn't want to believe this. I wanted to believe this was a nightmare. Some horrible trick my subconscious was doing to scare me.

But it wasn't.

So I continued to cry. I couldn't stop crying.

~*xXx*~

I haven't left Dimitri's side. Only to use the bathroom. He hasn't woken up. I refuse to leave until he does. Lissa brings me fresh clothes and food. She tries joking around, saying that I should shower because I stink, but I wouldn't laugh. I was so intent on staying with Dimitri until he woke up. The doctors would check his vitals, but wouldn't tell me if it was good or bad.

Dimitri was slowly getting color to his face. A little reddening to his cheeks, that's about all I could see. He was able to breathe on his own, which was good. He had enough blood in his body, so they removed the blood bags. He still needed plenty of IVs, though. I held his hand, waiting for that small movement. That little twitch.

~*xXx*~

"Try talking to him," Dr. Olendski suggested. "He can hear you. Say something."

When she left, I looked at Dimitri.

"Hey, Comrade," I said softly. "It's me. Rose. I love you, Comrade. So much." I had to hold back the tears. "Just wake up. Please. I miss you." I kissed the knuckles of Dimitri's hand. "I haven't left the hospital at all. I've been waiting for you to wake up." A few stray tears fell. I wiped the tears and took a shaky breath. I looked at Dimitri's face. I sighed and looked down. "I love you, Dimitri. Just remember that."

"I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

**RPOV**

At the sound of Dimitri's voice, I found myself bawling my eyes out. His eyes were open, barely, and I could see him struggling to keep them open. I wanted to fling myself at him, but he was probably in too much pain.

"You're awake," I sobbed. I put a hand gently on his cheek. He gave a tired smile. "I was so w-worried about you."

One of Dimitri's hands came up and held mine, he kissed the knuckles of my hand. His hand never letting go of mine.

"You heard everything I said?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. He nodded. I gave a chocked laugh. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up. I can't loose you." Dimitri didn't say anything. He looked at me. That one look let me know what he was thinking, and I smiled. I bent down and kissed him gently. "Don't scare me like that. I don't think I can handle anything like that ever again."

Dimitri chuckled.

~*xXx*~

Dimitri had to stay a week at the hospital before being released. He had to be in a wheelchair, because his leg was still healing from major surgery. The doctors said that after a couple months, Dimitri should be well enough for physical therapy, but for now, he's on strict bed-rest. Lissa came to pick us up, and helped me put Dimitri in the car. After she dropped us off at Dimitri's place, she helped us take Dimitri to one of the guest rooms on the lower level. He was too weak to go up the stairs. I had asked her to get Dimitri's prescribed pain medication, and she got it.

After Lissa left, it was just Dimitri and I.

Dimitri was laying on his bed, me at his bedside. I continued to run my hand through his hair. His hair was soft and silky. He looked at me, I looked at him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "This shouldn't have happened to you. Whoever did this should be put in prison."

"The guy who hit me died on impact," Dimitri whispered. My heart sank. In a way, I was angry that the guy would hit Dimitri. But I was also guilty. I kissed Dimitri's forehead, then his cheek.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Dimitri nodded. "Just be here."

I smiled. "I can do that."

~*xXx*~

It was around ten o'clock at night. One of Dimitri's butlers had helped me cook dinner, since my cooking isn't so great. I didn't eat until I finished helping Dimitri with his food. Then I gave him his medicine. Once Dimitri was done, I began eating some of my food.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked Dimitri softly.

Dimitri gave me a sheepish look. "Just one."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I would really like a shower," he asked, a deep blush coming up on his cheeks. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I'm pretty sure I was blushing the same color red.

"Oh, um, a s-shower?" I stammered.

"I could always call one of the butlers," Dimitri said, laughing nervously. "If you don't want to help me bathe you don't have to." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dimitri wanted me to help him shower? It's not something I'm used to hearing. Actually, I don't think a guy has ever asked me something like that.

Looking at Dimitri, I answered, "I don't mind helping."

Dimitri looked at me. "You don't?"

I gave a small, nervous smile. "Well it's not something I'm used to hearing. But I don't mind helping you."

I helped Dimitri into his wheelchair and, with some of his help, wheeled him into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

I pulled the toilet seat lid down and had Dimitri try and sit on that. I could tell it hurt him a little, but he was able to sit. I turned the water on, watching the hot water fill the tub. I looked at Dimitri.

"Are you able to undress yourself?" I asked, my cheeks heatening. I quickly looked away.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Dimitri answered.

"I don't think so."

I bit my bottom lip. _This is going to be torture_. I got up next to Dimitri and took a deep breath. I asked him to lift his arms and he did, with some struggle. I gently lifted the bottom of his shirt up and over his head. I put it on the ground, and got mesmerized by Dimitri's body. Though it was bruised and stitched, he looked godlike. He had a sculptered chest, a flat surf-board stomach with a six pack, wonderfully muscled arms, and a 'v' at the bottom. I had to close my eyes for a moment before I started drooling.

I found it extremely awkward when it came to taking off Dimitri's pants. I was hesitating, and just feeling _really_ awkward. When the pants were off, there was his boxers. That was when I felt an overwhelming feeling of awkwardness. I didn't know if I should let Dimitri do it while I have my back to him, or if he wanted help with that.

"Um, s-should I, um..." I stammered. I looked at Dimitri desperately. He seemed to feel as awkward as me. But there was something else, something I caught a glimpse of in his eyes. But it disappeared before I could pinpoint what it was.

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "I could try and..." He tried lifting himself up to take off his manly-underwear, with my back to him. I heard his grunts and groans. I could tell it pained him. I squeezed my eyes shut. _I'm going to die_. I walked over to Dimitri, his manly-undies were barely past his hips.

"Oh God," I mumbled. "Could you, um, help me with this?" Dimitri looked at me, then gave a nod. I knelt down, feeling heat rush up to my cheeks. _This is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I'll never live this down._ I hesitantly gripped the waistband of Dimitri's boxers and tried giving a shove, while Dimitri moved his hips around to help. I averted my eyes when his boxers came past his hips. It was really, really awkward. I don't think Dimitri would appreciate it if I was checking out his...manly parts. I took a shaky breath and took his boxers off. I quickly threw his boxers on the ground and backed up.

"Thanks," Dimitri mumbled.

I shrugged. "No prob." Then I realized something. Dimitri needed help getting in the tub. _My life just keeps getting better and better._ I rubbed my face with my hands. "I'll help you in." I helped Dimitri up, and helped him as he limped to get in the tub. As he slowly descended in the hot water, I gave a sigh of relief.

There was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know if Dimitri needed any help bathing, apart of me was screaming that I should help him bathe, but another was saying I should just leave.

"Do you want some privacy?" I asked nervously. It's not like I can use the privacy thing now. I've seen too much. Even though it was beautiful...

Dimitri nodded. "I'll give you a call if I need anything."

I was out the door in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Dimitri called me back in a few minutes later. He was still sitting in the tub. He asked for some help up, so I helped him. When I put him on the closed toilet seat, I couldn't help but get mesmerized again by his beautiful body. Seeing those muscles, dripping wet, made my tummy go insane. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him. He was able to dry himself without any problems. But it came to putting _on_ his clothes that made my mind go crazy. I helped him with his shirt, and I couldn't help but notice how easily it clung to him. I started putting on his boxers - I was able to get it past his ankles, and I tried so hard not to take my eyes off of his legs. His long, muscled legs. When Dimitri's boxers reached his thighs, I bit my bottom lip. My hands trembled a little, and I could feel Dimitri tense a little.

I asked him to help me with this, since I reached a point where I could go no further. Dimitri started moving his hips around, helping me get his boxers on. When it was on, I felt relief again. I was going to put his pajama bottoms on, but he said boxers were fine.

After getting Dimitri out of the bathroom, I helped him back in bed. He laid on his back, his wet hair splayed around his head.

I realized something, at that moment. I was happy I could take care of Dimitri, but I knew this was going to be a _very_ long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**RPOV - five months later**

Dimitri has gotten a lot better. His ribs have healed. But his leg, the one that got shattered, is still giving him some problems. He's started physical therapy a two months ago, and has learned how to walk without a cane. Which is an improvement. But I'm still worried about him.

* * *

After Dimitri had finished his physical therapy for today, I drove us home. We hadn't really spoken a lot during the past couple months, and it's bugging me. I know Dimitri's probably still hurting - besides physically - from the accident, and I think it'd be good if he talked about it.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

Dimitri shrugged. "Fine."

I nodded. When we arrived home, I helped Dimitri to his room. Dimitri still visits his doctor - every month - and the doctor says Dimitri still needs some rest for his leg. When Dimitri had surgery on his leg, they put a metal rod in to help the bone. It's still in there, this time to help make the bone stronger.

I helped Dimitri lay down. "Can I get you anything? Water?"

Dimitri shook his head. He scooted, wincing a little, and patted the spot next to him. I gave a small smile and laid down next to him. It was the first time I had ever been in the same bed as Dimitri Belikov. We didn't say anything, we just looked at each other. Dimitri's endless brown eyes made my stomach do backflips. My heart fluttered.

"You're so beautiful," Dimitri whispered.

I blushed a little.

Dimitri leaned over and kissed me gently. The kiss lasted for a second, before he pulled away. I pouted and he chuckled.

"I'm waiting for permission," he whispered. I understood what he meant.

I cupped his cheek, he leaned in. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask softly.

Dimitri's eyes became bright. He gave such a beautiful smile. "Yes. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

* * *

**DPOV - five more months later**

Roza and I have officially been together for five months. And it has been the greatest five months of my life. I haven't been happier. Roza is gorgeous, funny, everything I need. We're inseperable. We go everywhere together, do everything together. She's my other half.

I am head-over-heels in love with her.

* * *

**RPOV**

The past five months seem like a dream. A dream I didn't want to wake up from. It was too wonderful. Dimitri is so affectionate. He took me on romantic dates, a cruise, and a trip to the Bahamas. All in five months. The man is amazing. But it isn't the money or all the expensive things that makes Dimitri amazing, it's that he's so understanding. He's gentle and kind and a gentleman.

I am deeply in love with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**RPOV - a year and a half later**

It's been a year and a half since the day Dimitri and I became a couple. Dimitri's leg has completely healed, but the iron rod is still there. There's some days when Dimitri needs to use a cane because he'd have a little trouble, but he's all good. I haven't heard from Adrian in a long time. From what I know, my old house has been abandoned. All of Adrian's belongings are still there, though.

I'm in college. And Dimitri kept his promise on helping me pay through it. I was able to get a job as a receptionist at a local business, it's a little better than working as a waitress. I get paid more. In college, I'm majoring in psychology. I don't really know why I chose that one, it just came to me. It's an interesting thing to learn about - I get to learn about different psychological disorders and what not.

But this past year and a half has been fantastic.

I found out I was pregnant, which wasn't planned, and gave birth to our now one-year-old daughter Elisabeth. But she prefers to go by Lizzy. Though Elisabeth's birth wasn't planned, Dimitri and I quickly adapted to parenthood. We're not married yet, but I have a feeling Dimitri's going to propose soon. Very soon.

* * *

I was having a wonderful sleep. I was dreaming about Dimitri, about him and I getting married. Giving Lizzy some little siblings. But my dream was interrupted by a smell. It wasn't a bad smell...it was a good smell. Like food. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri, holding Lizzy in one arm, and balancing a trey of food in the other. I smiled.

Dimitri gave me a breathtaking smile, his eyes sparkling. He placed the trey on my bed and sat next to me. Lizzy wiggled out of Dimitri's arm and sat between us. Lizzy was like a combination of Dimitri and I. She has Dimitri's eyes and hair, but my nose, mouth, and skin color.

"Eat, Mama," she said, pointing at the trey. She can't really speak in full sentences yet, but she's starting to learn how. When I looked at the trey, I saw that Dimitri had made his famous black bread, the Russian styled omellet, and some jellied toast.

"Thank you, Dimitri," I said, I leaned over Lizzy and kissed Dimitri. The kissed heated a little, but was broken up by the giggles of Lizzy. "And thank you, my little Lizzy." I scooped her up and raspberried her tummy. She squealed and giggled and wiggled out of my arms, crawling over on to Dimitri's lap. When I finished, Dimitri put everything away, Lizzy tottering after him. I chuckled. Dimitri was spoiling Lizzy rotten, she's a daddy's girl.

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, Dimitri was washing the dishes, and Lizzy was sitting on the kitchen floor. I picked her up and placed her in her high chair.

"What do you want for breakfast, Lizzy?" I asked.

"Ceweal," she yelled. "Ceweal! Ceweal!" I chuckled. I gave Lizzy some Cheerios with her sippy cup filled with milk. As she was eating, I walked over to Dimitri and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back.

"Hi," I said softly.

Dimitri turned his head in my direction and gave a beautiful smile. "Hi." He turned the sink off and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms. "Don't you have school today?" I shook my head.

"Day off," I whispered. Dimitri was wearing one of those drop-dead sexy v-neck shirts he has. It clings to ever muscle he has. To me, it's like he's wearing a second skin. "I love you."

Dimitri kissed the top of my head. "I love you, too." He leaned back a little and kissed my lips. I sighed into the kiss. "I'm going to drop Lizzy off at my mother's place in a few," he mumbled into the kiss.

"Why?" I broke the kiss and looked at him. Our foreheads touched.

"I want to have some us time today," Dimitri said. "I love having Lizzy here, but I think we should have some time to ourselves."

After thinking about it for a minute, I agreed. A few months ago, I met Dimitri's family. Well, his mother and sisters. Dimitri's father didn't want to meet me. But it didn't matter to me, Dimitri's family loved me, and I loved them. After Lizzy was born, Dimitri's family made a huge celebration about it.

Dimitri kissed me again, this time a little more passionate and a little longer. When we broke apart, I sighed happily.

I turned to Lizzy. "Little Lizzy," I called. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "You're going over to Granny Lena's house." Lizzy loves Olena. Olena loves taking car of Elisabeth. Olena says that she's a bundle of happiness and joy.

"Ganny Lena!" she exclaimed. She has a little trouble saying certain words. But I'm helping her say it correctly.

* * *

After Olena came and took Elisabeth, and after a long goodbye between Lizzy, Dimitri, and I, Dimitri and I finally had the house to ourselves. We cuddled on the loveseat, doing nothing more than that. Occasionally, we'd get caught up in some kisses, and some affectionate stares, but nothing else.

But our romantic silence was disrupted by Dimitri's beautiful voice.

"Roza, if I asked you to marry me, would you?" he asked.

My head was resting on his chest, I looked up at him. "Of course I'd marry you, silly. I love you." Dimitri gave a small smile. "I'm serious, Dimitri. I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

He nodded, one of his hands reaching out and cupping my cheek, then moving behind my neck. "I love you so, so much, Roza," he said.

"I love you, too." Dimitri gently brought my head down and kissed me. When we broke the kiss, Dimitri scooped me up in his arm and gently placed me on the couch, taking me from on top of him (we were laying on the couch cuddling). Dimitri knelt in front of me, putting both hands on my shoulders. "Roza Hathaway, _my_ Roza, the mother of our child, I love you with ever fibre of my being. Will you marry me?"

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Marry me, please."

I was shocked. My mouth wouldn't work. My brain wasn't thinking. I could slowly see hurt on Dimitri's features.

"Wait," I said finally. "Yes, I'll marry you. Don't be sad. You caught me off guard." I held Dimitri's face in my hands. "Don't look so down, Comrade. I'll marry you. Is that why you asked if I'd marry you a minute ago?" He nodded, a small smile on his face. I pecked his lips. "I'll marry you."

Dimitri smiled, a full one now.

"That's why you wanted Lizzy out?" I whispered. "You wanted me all to yourself?" Dimitri nodded. I kissed him, longer now. "That's sweet." Dimitri and I continued to kiss, more like make out. It was wonderful. We were both on the ground, kissing heavily.

But things got heavier from there.


	19. Chapter 19

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I were on the floor, me resting my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed, looking down at the engagement ring. It was a simple, old-fashioned ring. Silver band with small diamonds.

"Do you like the ring?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "It was my great-grandmother's. Mama gave it to me." I snuggled further into his arms, and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. I pearched myself up, looking at Dimitri. His hair was messy, and I ran a hand down his bare chest. "I can't believe we're getting married."

Dimitri smiled, running a hand through my hair. "It's unbelievable, isn't it?" I nodded. "But you're perfect for me. I'll always have eyes for you."

I giggled. Dimitri's such a softie sometimes. I kissed him deeply before getting out of his embrace. I gathered up all my clothes and went to the bathroom, taking a nice relaxing shower. When I got out, Dimitri was in his boxers, just about to put his pants on. I tried to sneak up on him.

"Hello, my Roza," he said.

I growled. "How can you tell?"

Dimitri chuckled. "My little secret." I pouted. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, and burying my face in his chest. I couldn't believe this god was mine, and I would never let him go. I felt one of Dimitri's large hands envelope mine, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the top. "You're breathtaking, Roza."

I giggled. "Thanks, Dimitri." I kissed his chest, since it was the only place I could reach.

* * *

I sat on the counter, mesmerized at the shirtless Russian god before me. The way his muscles moved...how graceful he made everything look. I sighed. Dimitri had changed out of his pants, putting on some baggy shorts. The shorts hung low on his narrow hips, making him look even more godlike. His hair wasn't tied up, and the way it hung around his shoulders made me melt.

Dimitri was making us lunch. Even though Dimitri looked - and he was - like a very manly man, he's in touch with his feminine side. A man who can cook. Wonderful. Olena said she'd keep Lizzy with her fer a little longer, and I was grateful. It's not that I don't like being with Lizzy, but Dimitri and I were very much enjoying our alone time.

I gave a dreamy sigh. Dimitri looked at me, those beautiful brown eyes making my stomach do back-flips.

"My Roza..." he said slowly. I bit my bottom lip. He chuckled. He knew me too well. I hopped off the counter, and walked around the kitchen. I had changed into one of Dimitri's large shirts, which looked like a dress on me, and some pajama shorts.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I turned to him, his beautiful sculpted back to me. "Why did you fall in love with me?"

Dimitri turned his head, looking at me. "Because of how you make me feel. I've never felt so wondeful with anyone else."

"How?" I asked.

Dimitri turned around. "Our bodies fit perfectly together, we don't even need to talk to know what the other is thinking, we think similarly. You're an amazing, beautiful woman." I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged.

"You're a horrible liar, Roza."

"You're so handsome. I've seen the way girls look at you. There's plenty of prettier girls out there." I looked away. I heard Dimitri's feet padding over towards me, his fingers going under my chin, tipping it up so I could look at him.

"There's no other woman for me," he said. "I don't care how those other girls look at me. You're my woman. You're the mother of my child. I wouldn't allow anyone else to do that." I gave a small smile.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza and I spent a mindblowing afternoon together. After lunch, we spent some time in the pool, relaxing. It was wonderful. I wouldn't want it any other way. At around four, Mama brought Lizzy back. I thanked Mama and she left. And for the remainder of the afternoon, Roza, Lizzy, and I spent time together. Like an actual family.

* * *

**RPOV**

I watched as Dimitri gently kissed Lizzy goodnight. He's such a wonderful father. I remember the day I told him I was pregnant, he freaked. He thought I was playing a joke on him, but when he saw the test, he almost flipped a chair. But he's grown to be a wonderful father. When Dimitri tiptoed out of Lizzy's bedroom, he and I went to our bedroom and went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HEY, REVIEWERS. I KNOW Y'ALL ARE WONDERING WHY THIS STORY WAS TAKEN OFF, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. THE WEBSITE JUST TOOK IT DOWN. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY LAST BOOK "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER?" THE WEBSITE TOOK THAT ONE DOWN, TOO. SO I'LL TRY TO REWRITE THAT ONE ONCE I FINISH THIS. BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THAT, PLEASE DON'T GET UPSET IF IT'S NOT THE SAME AS IT WAS BEFORE. I'M TRYING MY BEST. THANKS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	20. Chapter 20

**DPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, Roza was cuddled up to me. She looked adorable. I gently brushed strands of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I scooted myself from underneath her, but Roza didn't even stir. I tiptoed out of the room and went to make Roza some breakfast. I do that for her every morning, just to show her how much I love her. After I finished making breakfast, I quickly checked on Lizzy. She was still sleeping in her crib. I smiled.

I quietly walked into me and Roza's bedroom, she was still sleeping.

"Roza," I said quietly. I nudged her shoulder. "Wake up, my Roza. I have a surprise for you." She mumbled something under her breath and opened her eyes. When she saw me, and her breakfast, she smiled.

She took the breakfast with a thank you. I sat down next to her and gently kissed her cheek.

"How was your rest?" I asked.

"Fine," Roza said. "Yours?"

"Good." Roza ate her breakfast and I took her plate away and looked at her, she looked peaceful. Something I love seeing. I took Roza's hand and brushed my lips against the top. Roza sighed dreamily. "I love you, my Roza."

Roza looked at me and smiled. "I love you more, Dimitri."

I leaned in and kissed her gently. "That's impossible. I love you more."

She kiss me back, adding a little pressure. "I love you most." I chuckled. We pulled back and I got up. I went to the kitchen and began washing the plate. After a few minutes, Roza came down, holding Lizzy at her hip. Lizzy's gotten so bigger.

Lizzy jumped out of Roza's grip and toddled over to me, hugging my leg. "Dada!" she cried. I knelt down and hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

Roza, Lizzy, and I went to the living room - mostly because Lizzy wanted to play with us - and Lizzy ran around, grabbing her toys. Lizzy wanted to do pretend with her toys. She's a very energetic child, she loves running around and jumping. We played and laughed and enjoyed our family moment.

Seeing happiness on my fiancee and child's face warmed my heart.

My life is truly blessed.


	21. Chapter 21

**RPOV - three months later**

Dimitri and I have planned out our entire wedding. We both decided for a sunset beach wedding. Possibly on Hawaii. Dimitri invited his family and some friends from his childhood in Russia. Lizzy would be the flower girl, and Paul - Dimitri's only nephew - would be the ring bearer. Lissa is my maid of honor with Mia and Viktoria - Dimitri's little sister - as my bridesmaid. As far as I know, Eddie and Christian are Dimitri's groomsmen. Our wedding date is the tenth of June, school ends for me around that time so I don't have to worry about it.

Dimitri, being the overachiever he is, already has plans for our honeymoon. But he won't tell me where. But I'm just excited to be his forever.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza and I finally finished our wedding planning. I have my tux fitted and everything, and I'm pretty sure Roza has her dress picked. I cannot wait to see Roza in her wedding dress, she'll be breathtaking. I know Roza - with Mama and my sisters - went to get Lizzy fitted into her dress. She was so excited. To think I helped Roza create that little bundle of joy, even if Lizzy's birth was kind of an accident.

My lifelong friend, Ivan **(yes, he's alive)**, said he'd try to come for the wedding. It'll hurt a little if Ivan couldn't make it to the wedding. But all that doesn't compare to being married to Roza.

To be able to wake up next to her, hold her, love her, kiss her...It's unbelieveable.

I can't wait.

* * *

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I still have a month and a half until our wedding, so we were able to relax and do normal family-things. We took Lizzy to the beach when the weather was good, played in the backyard, going out to the movies sometimes.

I couldn't be any happier with my family.

~*xXx*~

"Mama," Lizzy said, she had her little hands pressed against my leg. She looked up at me, those big innocent eyes making me melt.

I scoopled Lizzy up and placed her on my lap. "Yes, my little Lizzy."

She snuggled into me and rested her head on my stomach.

"You getting married?" she asked innocently.

I gently brushed some of Lizzy's hair out of her face. It's gotten longer, I'd have to cut it soon. "I told you, Lizzy. Daddy and I are getting married very soon." Lizzy's face scrunched up a little.

"No," she said. "Now. You get married now."

I chuckled, kissing the top of Lizzy's head. "Calm down, Lizzy. Daddy and I will get married when it's time."

The front door opened and Lizzy wiggled out of my lap and toddled over to the door. Dimitri had to work today, but was able to get the afternoon off. I could hear Dimitri's laughter at the sight of his daughter, I got up and went to go see, Lizzy was clinging to Dimitri's leg. I smiled. I went over to Dimitri and hugged him, and pecked his cheeck. Dimitri was able to get Lizzy off of his leg and hugged her.

"How was your day, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"Nice," I said. "I had this squirt to make it interesting." I rubbed Lizzy's head, her giggles erupting. Lizzy clung to Dimitri, I grabbed Dimitri's free hand and pulled him to the living room. We all sat down on the couch, cuddled together, enjoying each other's company. After a while, Lizzy fell asleep, and Dimitri insisted that he bring her up to her bedroom.

Dimitri and I had some much-needed alone time, and we caught up on how our day went. Dimitri told how he won another case, and I said how I did nothing but entertain Lizzy the entire time. Then the conversation went to the wedding - how excited we were about getting married, how we both wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

I truly felt like I felt my other half, my soulmate. And nothing was going to take that away. But, then again, whenever I think something in my life is going wonderfully, something tragic takes its place.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HEEY, REVIEWERS! THE NEXT CH. IS GOING TO BE ROSE/DIMITRI'S WEDDING. IT'S GOING TO START OUT GREAT, THEN END TRAGICALLY. BUT I'M GOING TO NEED SOME HELP FROM ALL OF Y'ALL, PLEASE!**

**YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	22. Chapter 22

**RPOV - a month and a half later**

Lissa, Dimitri's sisters, Lizzy, Olena, Mia, and Yeva (Dimitri's grandmother), and I were in a limo, heading to the beach. I was in my wedding dress, my hair pinned up, light make-up on my face. Lissa, Mia, and Viktoria were in their bridesmaid outfits, and everyone else was wearing a simple outfit. Olena kept thanking me for giving her only son happiness, though Yeva couldn't speak English very well, she was able to thank me, too. Dimitri's eldest sisters kept saying how excited they were for their little brother's wedding.

Hopefully I'll do a good job.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza wasn't at the beach yet, and I'm so nervous. The guys keep telling me that everything's gonna be great, but I'm still as nervous as hell. Seeing Roza in her wedding dress...her finally being Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. I couldn't believe it. My father didn't want to come to the wedding, not that it mattered to me. I didn't want him here anyway.

The limo pulled up, and I saw the girls get out, but they all huddled around Roza. Roza wanted to be traditional, she didn't want me seeing her dress. I gulped.

I pray I'll do a good job.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Do you, Dimitri Alexander Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

Dimitri let out a confident "I do."

"And do you, Rosemarie Nicole Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikove to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health till death do you part?"

"I do," I said shakily. I was so close from crying. Seeing the happiness in Dimitri's features, the breathtaking smile on his face. He held both my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Then I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Dimitri gently placed both his hands on my cheeks, leaning forward and kissed my so, so gently. It was a kiss like no other. Soft, gentle, sweet, affectionate. I felt the tears fall. I heard our guests applause around us. I heard a gunshot.

* * *

**DPOV**

At the gunshot, I stopped kissing Roza. I looked around, everyone was panicking. I looked at Roza, her face twisted up in fear. I pushed her behind me, there is no way in hell I'm going to let anything happen to my new wife. I then desperately searched the crowd for Lizzy. When I couldn't find her in the frenzy of people, I started nearly flew to the crowd, Roza at my heels.

I pushed and shoved until I found Lizzy, crying in fear. She was pressed up against Mama's hip. I took her and held her close. I looked at Roza again, the fear still there.

_Another gunshot._

Everyone screamed. I hadn't pictured our wedding going down like this. It wasn't supposed to happen. I couldn't figure out where the shooting was coming from. I knew that wooded area wasn't that far away from the beach, so maybe someone was pulling a morbid joke on us.

_Two more gunshots._

I was so confused, worried, terrified. All these emotions rushing through me at once. The gunshots, everyone's panic. It wasn't until the final gunshot that I realized Roza had been hit.


	23. Chapter 23

**RPOV**

Pain. That was all I felt. During all the panic from the guests, I hadn't been able to get out myself. I knew Dimitri would want me safe. But I couldn't understand who was shooting at us. I knew Dimitri had Lizzy, thank God. Everyone else was trying to find a safe spot, and Dimitri and I were left standing, confused.

As pain surged through me, I could remember seeing Dimitri's deep, dark chocolatey brown eyes looking at me with horror. Lizzy's face buried in his shoulder. He handed Lizzy to someone...he knelt down beside me...

**Blackness.**

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza passed out, I had to yell over everyone's panic to call an ambulance.

_Please, Roza, don't die._

* * *

**RPOV**

It feels as if I'm floating, as if I'm not in my own body anymore. The pain isn't there. I didn't want to die, not yet. Dimitri and I planned on growing old together, maybe seeing our children have children.

I didn't want to die, but it felt as if I have.

* * *

**DPOV**

The doctors kept trying to revive Roza. The bullet hit her chest, I think where she had the surgery. Her heart wouldn't beat. I had to fight the tears. Roza couldn't die. We just got married. _Just_ got married. And we have Lizzy. How will Lizzy last if Roza didn't come to? Roza needs to come back. She needs to wake up. Despite my efforts, the tears fell. A sob ripped through me.

The doctors called her time of death.

* * *

**RPOV**

No. I can't be dead.

* * *

**DPOV**

Numbness, that's all I felt.

* * *

**RPOV**

I have to come back. I have to...I have t...

* * *

**DPOV**

Now amount of comfort would make me feel anything.

I won't feel a thing.

* * *

**RPOV**

I concentrated...so hard...I needed to come back, for Dimitri...for Lizzy...for our marriage...Dimitri shouldn't suffer...

* * *

**DPOV**

The doctors were about to remove the heart monitors from Roza. But they froze.

A weak heartbeat.

Roza wasn't dead.

* * *

**RPOV**

I can't die. Not yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**DPOV**

Unbelievable. I was crying now, crying that my Roza was brought back. I couldn't believe it. The doctors didn't know how it happened, but they tried stabilizing her. I was overjoyed.

Only time will tell if Roza will get back to normal.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was surrounded by blackness. I remembered vaguely what happened, but my mind didn't want to process anything. It was as if my mind was on shutdown.

* * *

**DPOV**

Everyone came to see how Roza was. She hadn't woken up, but I knew she would. The entire time, Lizzy was talking to Roza. She made Roza a get well card and wouldn't leave until she woke up. I wouldn't leave, either. Roza is my wife, and I couldn't abandon her when she needed me.

* * *

**RPOV**

I kept hearing a voice, I could make it out as a girl's, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I wanted to wake up, to see who was talking to me, but my subconscious wouldn't let me. I was trapped in my own head.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza wouldn't wake up. No matter what the doctors tried, she wouldn't wake up. The doctors are starting to believe she's in a coma. The thought of my Roza being in a coma made my blood run cold. Our wedding wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to end like this. Roza and I were supposed to get married and have a magnificant marriage, but instead she got shot and is possibly in a coma.

I felt the tears threaten again, but I held them back. I wouldn't cry in front of Lizzy.

"Dada?" Lizzy mumbled. It was pretty late, and Lizzy was getting drowsy. "When Mama wake up?" She was snuggled on my lap, I had one arm protectively around her.

I kissed the top of her head. "Soon, Lizzy."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: ANY GUESSES ON WHO DID THIS TO ROSE?**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	25. Chapter 25

**DPOV**

It's been a little over a week, and Roza still hasn't woken up. The doctors do believe she's having some sort of coma, and that there's a 50/50 chance she'll wake up. I haven't left her side. Roza's looks have changed so much - she's paler, dark circles formed under her eyes, and her hair's becoming oily.

I gently brushed my lips against hers. "Wake up for me, Roza," I whispered. "Please. Wake up."

* * *

**DPOV still - two and a half weeks later**

I was asleep at Roza's bedside. My hand rested on top of hers, my fingers laced with hers. Mama had taken Lizzy to stay with her for a little bit. I hadn't slept in three days, worried sick that Roza would wake up and I wouldn't see it. But exhaustion took over.

_"Dimitri..."_ The voice was no higher than a whisper, and I thought for a moment it was just something my mind was doing. I ignored it. _"Dimitri..."_ I felt movement on my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw Roza, her eyes opened just a little.

I jumped up and gasped. "R- Roza?"

She gave a weak smile. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

I chuckled, my heart swelling. My wife, the love of my life, had finally awoken. It was like a terrible dream, one I desperately wanted to wake up from.

"What happened?" Roza said quietly.

I was gently stroking her hair, studying her beautiful features. "You were shot, Roza."

She nodded. One hand absently rubbing the part of her chest that was shot. "Yeah, my chest hurts."

"You were shot there," I said. "The doctors were able to remove the bullet." I continued to stroke her hair.

Roza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Who did it?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "The police couldn't find any evidence. Whoever did it really covered up their tracks."

Roza shook her head. She opened her eyes and looked at me. There was an unknown something in her eyes, one I couldn't make out as a good something or a bad something.

"What's on your mind, Roza?" I asked.

"I think Adrian did this," she said flatly. Could he? Roza hasn't heard from him in so long...

"Roza I -"

"I know he did this," she interrupted. "His family hated me when we were together. But the moment I'm out of his life, he'll go slinking back to his family. They're filthy, stinkin' rich, Dimitri. They can hire anyone to take me down. And if it means taking you and Lizzy with me they'll do it."

I looked at her. From what she's told me about this Adrian guy, he's dangerous. An alcoholic with a dominance problem.

"It's a possibility, Roza." I looked at her. "But they couldn't find any evidence. The shooter left nothing behind."

Roza thought for a moment. "I know Adrian couldn't have done this himself. He can't handle a gun. The only weapons he has are his fists." She paused. "He hired someone, I know it. I don't care if the police quit this altogether, I'm going to find proof it's him."

I held Roza's face in my hands, "Calm down," I whispered. "You've been through enough trouble. Just relax for a little bit. Once you're better, we'll figure this mystery out."

Roza nodded.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: REVIEW IF YOU THINK IT'S ADRIAN!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	26. Chapter 26

**RPOV**

After I was released from the hospital, Dimitri took us home. I was happy to finally be back, to see little Lizzy. I was disappointed, depressed, since someone decided to ruin me and Dimitri's wedding. I didn't mention it to Dimitri, I knew he was probably thinking the same thing. Hopefully the shooter will be found.

* * *

Lizzy was very happy to see me, but was scolded by Dimitri not to be too out of control since I'm still recovering. Dimitri, despite my complaints, carried me up to our bedroom. I snapped at him, telling him my legs worked fine. But he only replied in a calm "I don't care." He gently laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. He left without a word.

* * *

Dimitri has been taking care of me for many weeks now. It's very nice of him to do that, and I don't know what I'd do without him. He's like my guardian angel. Lizzy only comes to visit with Dimitri's permission, but I tried telling Dimitri Lizzy can come whenever she wants. But he's so stubborn. After two days on Dimitri's assigned bed-rest, Lizzy made me a get-well card. It was very adorabl - she tried drawing me. I couldn't make it out because it was just a jumble of colors.

* * *

The police are still trying to figure out who shot me. I have to say I'm getting a little irritated myself. Since there isn't any evidence, there isn't anyone they can pinpoint as a main suspect. Dimitri did mention Adrian, but when the police went to investigate the house, it had been burned to the ground. So any sort of evidence of Adrian committing the crime went down the toilet. I knew Dimitri's father hated me, so I made a suggestion to Dimitri. But Dimitri's only answer was "Maybe." Which didn't really make me feel any better. I asked Dimitri to tell the police about his father, but he seemed hesitant. Even though they don't get along, the guy is still Dimitri's father, no matter how much of an asshole he is. I had my suspicions about Dimitri's father, but I also think Adrian had something to do with it, too. I can't say for certain, but I just know.

Dimitri keeps reminding me that I'm supposed to be recovering, and I shouldn't be stressing, but I can't help it. I can't stop stressing not until whoever ruined our wedding is found.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza's been stressing a lot lately. I've tried reminding her she shouldn't be putting her body through so much stress, but she won't listen. I understand why she feels that way, but she needs to rest.

I've gone to the police a lot lately about the shooting. I tried mentioning Roza's ex-boyfriend, Adrian, could be the shooter, but his old house was burned to the ground when the police attempted to investigate. Roza mentioned the possibility of my father being the shooter. It's a possibility, one I don't really want to believe. I said maybe, and tried to think about it. My father hates Roza, mostly because she's the outspoken, not-rich woman she is. But status doesn't matter to me. I didn't want to believe my father could try and kill someone, but he's rich, he can do anything.

There's no evidence. No person of interest. Nothing. My patience is starting to wear thin.


	27. Chapter 27

**RPOV - two months later**

After a follow-up with my doctor, I was allowed to do my daily activities. She banned me from working or doing anything active until my shoulder got better, and it is. The police were able to investigate Dimitri's father's house, and they found out he had a whole collection of guns and rifles. None of them seemed loaded, though. The police were able to take the guns in for evidence, and any results haven't been released yet. Dimitri and I are waiting anxiously for the results. If Dimitri's father is the one who went on the shooting spree, then I don't know what to think. He purposely started shooting at his son's wedding, to kill me? That's morbid. Or was he aiming for someone else? I don't know. But what I do know is that anyone who possesses that many guns had to have done something. Maybe he wasn't working alone, maybe Adrian was with him.

* * *

Dimitri's father was arrested over a month ago. It turns out, Dimitri's father was using some sort of high-tech gun to shoot at us during the wedding. Dimitri's father's trial is being put up, and I have to go on the witness stand, being his only victim. I am nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Dimitri said comfortingly. "My father's getting what he deserves."

I nodded. "I know." Dimitri's father does deserve to be locked up in prison, but what if he's found not guilty? What would he do then? He'd probably find a new place to call home, or try to do something even more dangerous. I don't even know why he shot at us during the wedding. Dimitri's father saw the prison psychologist, and the psychologist said that Dimitri's father was on the brink of insanity. The possibilities of Dimitri's father hearing things that convinced him to shoot or he had a compulsion to do it, I'll never know.

* * *

The trial is in one week, and I'm a nervous wreck. I know that I'm doing the right thing, as Dimitri would state it, but I can't stop the nervousness.

"Roza, love, stop being so worried," Dimitri sighed. "You'll do fine. Don't worry."

"Why?" I snapped. "Don't I have a right to worry? Your dad shot at me and I have to go up in an entire court and tell about it with him there! What if he's found not guilty? What's he gonna do then?"

Dimitri looked at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my face in his chest.

"You're my wife," Dimitri said softly. "I'll never let him hurt you again."

I nodded. _I hope you're right, Dimitri._

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HOW DO YOU GUYS WANT THE TRIAL TO GO DOWN? SHOULD DIMITRI'S FATHER BE GUILTY OR NOT GUILTY? REVIEW AND SUGGEST, PLEASE! =)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	28. Chapter 28

**RPOV**

The trials are today. I'm a nervous wreck. I already had two mental breakdowns - I bawled my eyes out for fifteen minutes and hyperventilated for five minutes. Dimitri tried to calm me down, but it was near impossible. Olena and Dimitri's sisters came over, just to see how Dimitri, Lizzy, and I were doing. Olena told me she recieved a call from Dimitri's father's new wife, from what Olena said, Dimitri's father is getting another divorce. And the children Dimitri's father had with this woman - Dimitri's half-siblings - are going to be staying with Olena for a while. Apparently Dimitri's father had three kids with this woman. Two boys and a little girl. So, I guess, they're coming with all of us to the court.

* * *

**DPOV**

Finding out that my father had three other children with this woman, my ex-stepmother, wasn't a shock. But honestly I didn't give a shit. All I cared about was getting to court and seeing my father locked away like the animal he is. My father's second ex-wife asked Mama if she could watch the kids, and Mama said yes, even though they're not her blood. Two boys, one girl. Erik, Kyle, and Janet. They were pretty young. Janet only six.

Anyway, Roza and I were driving in our car, with Lizzy fast asleep in her seat.

"You'll do fine, Roza," I said. "Try to imagine he's not there."

Roza fidgeted nervously in her seat. "It'll be hard not to. Why'd he shoot at us anyway?"

I didn't answer right away. "We'll find out at the court."

* * *

**RPOV**

The trial began over an hour ago, and witnesses from the wedding shootout one-by-one came up and told their stories. When my name was called, I felt my heart go in my chest. Dimitri bent down and kissed my temple, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

Shakily, I stood up and walked over to the witness stand.

"Now, Ms. Hathaway..." a man - lawyer, I guessed - started.

"Mrs. Belikov," I corrected.

"Right, now on the day of your wedding, everything seemed to be picture perfect, right?"

"Well, nothing's perfect, but it was magical," I answered.

The lawyer nodded. "When did the shooting happen?"

"Right after the priest announced Dimitri and I as being wedded," I said.

"Do you have any kids, Mrs. Belikov?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes," I said. "A daughter."

"She was at the wedding, right?"

I nodded.

"Was she hurt during the shooting?"

"No. Her grandmother had her."

"From what I know, you were hurt at the shooting."

"Yes."

"How'd you get hurt?"

_I got shot, dipshit!_ I wanted to say that but I didn't. "I got shot."

"Where?"

I pointed to where I got shot.

"It wasn't a fatal blow, was it?"

"From what the doctors said, yes."

"You died?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Five minutes." I looked at my hands, folded neatly on my lap.

"And it's a miracle you're sitting here today," the lawyer said. "Now how long did it take for this man to be arrested?" The lawyer pointed at Dimitri's dad.

"Two or three months," I answered.

"Now when the police searched this man's home, they found he had a collection of guns and rifles, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did the police say what they found at the crime scene?"

"There wasn't any evidence."

"But they did say what they found on that gun he used, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"What'd they say?"

"There were little particles of residue from firing all those times. None of his other guns were ever used or loaded."

"So he didn't really think it through?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you know why he was shooting at you?"

"No."

The lawyer paused. He looked at me for a minute then let me go. He called Dimitri's dad to the stand. The lawyer's question was "Why'd you shoot at that woman's wedding?"

Dimitri's father's reply was, "I wanted to know what it was like to kill someone."

The lawyer's next question was "You don't get along with that woman?"

"She's my daughter-in-law, she married my son from my first wife. I hated her from the beginning."

"How many times have you been married?"

"Twice."

"How many kids? Combined?"

"Seven. Four from my first wife, three from my second."

"Do you get along with any of your children?"

"I don't care to 'get along' with them." I've never liked Dimitri's father, a heartless asshole.

"So why'd you have kids if you don't like them?" the lawyer asked.

"I never wanted children. I only cared for women. Women were my main priority." Dimitri's father was so solemn, not a hint of regret.

"But I have files saying you were arrested for domestic violence. Am I incorrect?" the lawyer asked.

"That is true. On my first wife, we didn't get along at first." I felt Dimitri tense beside me. Aside from the fact Dimitri's father cheated on Olena, he beat her.

"You have some issues, sir. Now, you wanted to know how to kill someone?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes."

"You killed your son's wife, but she was brought back." The lawyer gave Dimitri's father a strange look.

"A shame. I don't see why the doctors would bring the girl back."

"Isn't it a doctor's duty to make sure someone's healthy and alive?" the lawyer asked.

"I suppose."

"Then I think it was that doctor's duty to make sure your daughter-in-law got the best care," the lawyer retorted.

Dimitri's father didn't say anything. He was called off the stand and the judge called for recess.

* * *

Dimitri's father was found guilty for attempted murder. He was sentenced to 25 to 40 years in prison.

I've never been happier.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: NEXT CH. THE EPILOGUE. AND FOR ANY OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORY (IF YOU REMEMBER) BEST FRIENDS FOREVER? I'LL REPOST THAT STORY LATER, AND IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT THAN THE ORIGINAL. I'M GOING TO START ANOTHER STORY, I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT'LL BE CALLED, THOUGH. AFTER THAT STORY'S FINISHED, THEN I'LL REPOST BEST FRIENDS FOREVER?.**

**THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	29. Epilogue

**RPOV (15 years later!)**

A lot of things changed over the past 15 years. Lizzy just turned sixteen **(remember, before Lizzy was only a year old)**, and Dimitri and I had some more children - a pair of identical twin girls, Katherine and Kendra; a boy, Alec; a pair of identical twin boys, Dimitri Jr. and Dallas; and a baby girl named Margaret. Dimitri and I decided, before the other kids were born, to redo our wedding. We had it at the same place with the same theme. It went by beautifully.

Dimitri's father is still in prison, thankfully.

Adrian turned up during these past 15 years, but only once. He tried breaking into the house after Katherine and Kendra were born, but Dimitri beat the crap out of him. After Adrian's arrest, and one year prison sentence, he vanished without a trace. Haven't heard from him since.

Dimitri and I are enjoying our roles as parents and as a wedded couple. It's magical. A dream I don't ever want to wake up from. I was able to finish college and start my own successful business. Dimitri quit his job as a lawyer to help me, which did so much.

I have to say, if I hadn't met Dimitri, I don't know where my life would've been.

I would most likely still be living with Adrian in that shitty house, struggling as a poorly paid waitress.

But I think there's a special savior for everyone.

Dimitri was mine.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: WELL, THAT'S THE END OF _WHEN RICH MEETS POOR_. I KNOW, IT'S SHORT, BUT WHEN I START MY NEW STORY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE LONGER. SO THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, AND ALL OF THE REVIEWERS FROM BEFORE THIS STORY WAS TAKEN DOWN. I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE. =)**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
